


【雀驼】圆 05

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat





	【雀驼】圆 05

“起床啦。”酥酥麻麻的吻落在脸庞，林煐岷歪着身子扭动着赖床撒娇，因为昨晚吃的太多，一张小脸又肿了起来，配上朴佑镇养胖的十斤肉，圆圆滚滚的。前两天还叨叨着要减肥，朴佑镇想起自己好像说的是不用，现在看来似乎是需要了。

叫林煐岷起来是个艰巨的任务。朴佑镇蹲在床前，腿都快要蹲麻了，想站起来把早餐端进来给林煐岷放在小桌上，结果站的不稳摔在床上，林煐岷被压得闷哼一声，咳嗽了起来。朴佑镇吓得不行，连忙靠在床上一手支撑着起来。没想到林煐岷翻了个身，面向他继续睡。逆着光，林煐岷都28的人了，皮肤还嫩的像个小孩子一样，阳光透过他的身体似有似无的洒过来，朴佑镇看不真切。情动只需要这一秒，温润的嘴唇覆了上去，刚开始只是他一个人的独角戏，渐渐地林煐岷身体觉醒了，唇上不由自主的回应着。朴佑镇顺势躺了上去，压住林煐岷，禁锢在自己的双臂里，垫着他的后脑勺才不至于脑袋陷进柔软的枕头。

“唔，佑镇呐。”林煐岷闭着眼，声音从唇舌之间溢出来，朴佑镇没有停，从嘴唇到脖子只有半指的距离，朴佑镇埋了头在脖间吮吸啃咬，林煐岷哆嗦的整个人都缩了起来，脑袋歪向朴佑镇隔出更大的距离，企图逃脱。朴佑镇哪肯让他逃，光洁白皙的肌肤上落下一片红梅。

林煐岷是感受到一个滚烫的巨物抵在自己大腿根的时候清醒的，他太明白这是什么了。他睁开眼，只能看到朴佑镇青绿色的头顶，和他发红的耳根。双手捧起朴佑镇的脖子，朴佑镇抬起头看向他，情欲的眸子染上了红色，嘴唇光泽透亮，说不清是他还是林煐岷自己的津液，渴求的意味分外明显，像是一触即发一般忍耐着。

被迫的四目相对，很寂静，看着林煐岷抿起的唇瓣，圆圆的眼睛似乎是有些委屈，朴佑镇忍了忍，轻柔的吻落在眼角，趴在他身上缓了一阵翻身下床。

“吃早饭吧，对身体好。”  
朴佑镇的抽离带离了大部分的温度，林煐岷坐了起来，穿上朴佑镇给他准备的棉服，伸出脚，朴佑镇蹲在地上给他穿袜子穿棉拖，一切都是那么顺理成章，但林煐岷始终一颗心不知道为什么飘荡着无法落下。

穿好鞋朴佑镇打横抱起林煐岷走向餐厅，放在座位上坐好，橙橙不咸不淡的开口。  
“爸爸都不抱我来。”手里的叉子插进米饭里捣弄，明明桌上没有醋，整个饭厅都是酸味儿，金金故作矜持的清了清嗓子。  
朴佑镇闻言笑了一下，拿着热好的牛奶给橙橙倒上，亲了橙橙一口，转头看向林煐岷红到脖子根的脸像做错了事一样低着头吃饭。

送完两个孩子，朴佑镇驶向一栋高楼，林煐岷跟着他走，什么也没问，也没有任何期待，只是觉得有些奇怪。

“请进。”朴佑镇绅士的拉开门，五脏俱全的录音室展现在林煐岷的面前，装修风格和排布都是恰到好处的符合心意。“林制作人。”朴佑镇眨眨眼，抛给他一个wink。

林煐岷震惊的说不出话，捂着嘴走了进去，录音室，制作室，会议室，休息室，全都布置的整整齐齐，满满当当。他喜欢的专辑和唱片按作者顺序罗列在一排，正好是他够得到的高度，有很多甚至是已经绝版的老唱片。甚至手下抚过得桌面都是他最喜欢的牌子。

那丢失的五年，林煐岷从来没有放弃过作曲，一个个音符萦绕在他脑海里，汇成的节段，成千上万的堆积着，无处释放。

“你什么时候...”林煐岷哽咽的差点说不出话。  
朴佑镇只是笑笑，“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢！”林煐岷从惊讶的情绪中出来，眼里全是星星一样亮晶晶的色彩，朴佑镇也跟着傻笑了起来。

朴佑镇是去找过金东贤的，去的时候金东贤当然是避而不见的。他放低了姿态，去了很多次，每次被拒绝也不生气，金东贤消了气才放他进去。

“说吧，干什么？”语气不善。金东贤清清楚楚的明白，通常这种语气朴佑镇是会反击的，但他就不想让他好过。

“给我讲讲煐岷哥的事情吧，求你。”朴佑镇笔直的身躯朝金东贤倾倒，鞠了一个标准的九十度的躬，语气充满了恳求。

似乎是被他的态度吓到了，金东贤不可思议的张了张嘴，不知道怎么应对。朴佑镇还没有起来，看来是金东贤不答应他就不起来。时间一分一秒的流逝，久到金东贤瞥见朴佑镇多年锻炼的腿都开始打颤，他也没有抬起身子。

“行吧。”金东贤败了阵，既然朴佑镇是这个样子，他也不想再看这对小情侣互相折磨。朴佑镇勉强撑起身子，长时间的鞠躬血液一时难以流畅的循环，跌坐进椅子。金东贤头一次看到他狼狈的样子，幸灾乐祸的嘲笑声放肆的宣泄了出来。

“你想听什么？”金东贤还没感受到自己进了陷阱，天真的发问。  
“全部。”朴佑镇抬头看向他，眼里是他看不透的坚毅。

所以最后朴佑镇坚毅的在金东贤的家里待了三天，送他出门的时候，金东贤的思维都要被榨干了，求他以后别来了，和林煐岷长长久久不要祸害别人。

朴佑镇给林煐岷请了最好的作曲家带他作曲。林煐岷没问他怎么请到的，或者说他根本不敢问，因为这个大师在韩国出了名的脾气不好，根本不是金钱和权力可以让他低头的人。林煐岷还是有底子有天赋的，大师指教了几天很快轻车熟路的步入了正轨。

工作安排好了，林煐岷的身体也逐渐在朴佑镇的食疗下转好。

健身房大概是他们唯一有冲突的地方。就算林煐岷清楚朴佑镇是为他好，但是虚弱的体力和犯懒的性格让他痛恨这个地方。  
“能不能休息一下？”林煐岷讨好的撒娇，一双眼睛眨巴眨巴的，噙着假泪。  
朴佑镇不看他，转手加了一个砝码，“不行。”  
连续几天的锻炼让林煐岷腰酸背痛，肌肉酸软无力，实在是到了崩溃的边缘。脱下小白兔的伪装，林煐岷生了气，推开朴佑镇压着他的胳膊站了起来。  
朴佑镇始料未及，摔了个屁股墩，所幸后撑着坐在地上抬头看着林煐岷发脾气。  
“你凭什么安排我的生活啊？我不想做就是不想做。”  
林煐岷发泄的时候不敢看朴佑镇的眼睛，小黑兔也只是气焰嚣张的虚势罢了，朴佑镇事无巨细的宠他到了宠溺的地步，惶惶的觉得不真实，总感觉什么时候会爆发，恢复他以前暴躁的急性子。  
没得到回应，林煐岷壮着胆子看向他，一双眼深邃的品不出情绪，有些害怕。

僵持了一会儿朴佑镇还是没说话，林煐岷以为胜利了往换衣间走，刚到转角就被人抵在了墙上。  
“我是不是太宠你了啊？”  
声线平和的疑问句像是风雨欲来的前兆，林煐岷却像是得到了救赎。不真实的幸福虽然快乐，但总是惴惴不安的端着，他真的很想安定下来。以前的生活虽然辛苦，但踏实，现在就像踩在棉花上，美好的不真实，又像童年里吹起的一个巨大的泡泡，不知道下一秒是否就会破碎。时隔五年，印象中那个没有心的人任劳任怨的伺候自己，林煐岷不懂自己为什么值得。  
“那你别宠啊！我求你了吗？”无理取闹的语气很欠打，破釜沉舟一般，林煐岷对上他的视线，那双眸子还是没有表情。少年不再是少年，怎么都看不透他的情绪。

“回去继续。”朴佑镇拉着他往回走，林煐岷激烈的挣扎着，想要就此做个了断。  
两个人又僵持在原地。  
朴佑镇终于认了输，握着林煐岷的手说，“算我求你，你只要去继续，我什么都可以答应你。”  
“包括离开吗？”  
朴佑镇怔在原地，但心里仿佛已经预想到了一般，眼里满是真挚。  
“如果是你真的想要的话。”  
但林煐岷还是看出了他的隐忍，气愤的拳头砸在朴佑镇的胸膛，甚至划到他的脸庞，最后渐渐无力地，蹲在地上哭嚎起来。

最后健身还是坚持下来了，两个人谁也没再提当天的谈话，但很明显的，都寡言少语了起来。

金金晚上忍不住问了林煐岷，是不是吵架了。  
林煐岷淡淡的说没有。  
“那你们为什么...？”  
“你还小。”林煐岷摸着他的脑袋，孩子们这么小还要为他们操心，他觉得自己这个父母做的很失职。  
“虽然我前段时间不喜欢他，但是爸爸真的对你很好，不是吗？”金金童稚的问句问倒了林煐岷。  
“嗯。”林煐岷思索着不知道怎么跟他讲清楚这些，手上揪着橙橙的玩偶。  
“再揪要秃了。”橙橙不满的抢了过去，瞪了一眼妈妈。  
“妈妈到底想要什么呢？他都把最好的能给的都捧到你面前了。吃饭穿衣穿鞋洗头发，爸爸什么没给你做。每天接送我们，风雨无阻，想要的都满足，想玩的都有，真的没有哪个同学的爸爸像他一样了。我以后能找个爸爸这样的嫁掉我一定烧香拜佛。”  
金金把越说越离谱的妹妹按了下去。  
“虽然娃娃揪秃了再怎么补也补不了了，但是橙橙最喜欢的娃娃还是这个不是吗？”  
橙橙在一旁心疼的点点头，这可是爸爸送的第一个礼物，她有了家。  
“以后会有更漂亮的娃娃，但是都没不会比这个娃娃更喜欢了。”  
金金橙橙天真无邪的样子看的林煐岷很挫败，小孩子都看的比自己明白。

孩子们很快就睡着了，林煐岷看着酷似朴佑镇睡颜的金金好一会，才出了房间。

厨房炖的汤香气蔓延到整个家的角落，书房的灯还亮着，林煐岷走了过去，模糊间听见朴佑镇压低了声音在讲生意上的事情，似乎是遇到了什么麻烦事。灯影幢幢，昏黄的灯光下朴佑镇清晰的轮廓就在眼前，和五年间梦里的他逐渐重合，最初的那种感觉好像又回来了。

就是，可能不经意看他一眼，心里石头都会落下吧。

等到朴佑镇回房间睡觉已经很晚了，调了一下床头的闹钟，想着明天还要做早饭，疲惫的躺下。谁知道刚躺下，身躯就被软软的一团袭击了，林煐岷顺着被子过来抱住朴佑镇，闭着眼蹭了蹭他。朴佑镇牵过林煐岷的手，果然还是冰凉一片，暖和的温度透过大掌传了过去。捂了一会儿突然想起来什么，掰过林煐岷的腿把他的脚放进自己双腿之间焐热。平时都是他用暖水袋放在林煐岷房间焐好了再走的，今天有点事他就早早地放在了房间，以为林煐岷已经睡了。

“回去工作吧。”林煐岷嗡嗡的开口。  
没听到回应。  
“你回去工作我就搬过来。”  
这个条件实在太诱人了，朴佑镇吞了吞口水。林煐岷的一条腿也环了上来，朴佑镇绷直身体不敢说话。  
“我没关系的，你做的饭我也吃腻了，换个大厨吧？”  
“行。”  
“那我明天搬过来。”  
林煐岷把头埋进朴佑镇的颈间，没一会儿就开始打起了呼噜。

是真的很累了吧，林煐岷的额间落下了一个吻。

第二天林煐岷醒的时候，朴佑镇已经不在了。床头摆的粥还温热，林煐岷看了眼时间，竟然这么早，埋进被子挣扎着嚎嚎了两声决定起床把粥喝了。

窗外清晨的阳光照耀着草地，初升的太阳沐浴着黄色的光圈，天淡淡的云粉粉的，林煐岷拿起手机随手拍了张照发给了朴佑镇。

朴佑镇正犹豫着要不要打电话喊林煐岷起床，短信就进来了。

“「图片」”

“拍的真...”朴佑镇还没打完字，一条短信又弹了进来。

“很适合形容我喜欢你的心情。”

*feat 《形容》沈以诚


End file.
